Eskimo Kisses
by LuNa LoVeGoOd-PoTtEr
Summary: HL Pretty fluffy. Takes place at the celebratory ball after the defeat of Voldemort.


**A/N**: Hey, Luna Lovegood-Potter here. So..this is my attempt at a fic. It just doesn't seem right to me. I tried to write it from a regular POV but that didn't work either. I am now trying to turn it in to a story Luna tells her children. Tell me how you think it turned out please. Suggestions welcome!!  
  
I look into the mirror in my dormitory. The other girls chatter to each other and giggle as they prepare for the ball. They still do not acknowledge my presence, even though I am Harry Potter's girlfriend and have helped to defeat Voldemort. I am still Loony Lovegood to all of the Ravenclaws. Shunned by my own house. I sigh, but then smile at my reflection. My sandy hair is in ringlets which frame my face. I am wearing a rose colored strapless dress. It hugs me in all the right places, accented my curvy, feminine body. The body of a woman, although I'm only sixteen.  
  
As I check myself in the mirror one last time, my eyes stop at the scar that shines out on my pale chest. It starts at my collarbone and stops below the line of my dress. I trace it with my finger. This is my souvenir. Just like Harry's, it is shaped like a lightening bolt. I got it when I saved Harry's life. I stepped between him and Voldemort, protecting him from the killing curse. Nobody is even sure why I survived. I remove my hand from my chest and take a few deep breaths. That's all over with now. No more Voldemort. I close my eyes and will the emotions that are clawing their way to the surface back down. This is supposed to be a celebratory ball. I should be happy. I smile again at my reflection and exit my dormitory. I go down the stairs and it doesn't even faze me that my housemates ignore me. I walk through the Common Room and exit it. As I enter the corridor, I see Ginny and Hermione. My face immediately brightens. These people are my true friends. I laugh as my girlfriends rush towards me and engulf me in a hug. Hermione in a beautiful, but simple red dress and Ginny is wearing a light blue dress with a slit up the side.  
  
"How are you feeling, Luna?", Hermione asks me as she links her arm in mine. I was just released from the hospital wing this morning, after much begging from me, all of my friends and even Dumbledore.  
  
"A little woozy. I don't think I'll be able to stay long."  
  
"Oh, at least you're...", Ginny said before she stopped mid-sentence. I look up at her and notice what made her stop. She has just spotted the scar. I turn to Hermione who now notices it too.  
  
"Oh, Luna...."  
  
"I'm fine, Gin. It really doesn't hurt. It's just there." Ginny nods and then smiles at me. She then links her arm into my other one and we head off to our awaiting men.  
  
We compare how long it took us to get ready and compliment each other on hair and make-up. Before I know it, we are at the entrance of the Great Hall. Ginny and Hermione both turn to me. I look at my two friends and nod my head. They open the doors and we walk in, arms linked. Although I know all eyes are on us, my eyes only search for one wizard. Suddenly I spot him, standing next to Ron and Draco. The three of us head over to them. As we reach them, Ginny and Hermione hug me before going to join their respective men. I nod at Draco as he embraces Ginny. He nods back. I then turn to Ron and again nod to him as his hand travels to Hermione's waist. He nods back and then smiles. I then turn to Harry. He approaches me slowly. I watch him as he takes in my whole look. His eyes travel from my feet up to my chest, where they stop. He looks confused, then suddenly I see as it dawns on him where it is from. Harry fixes his eyes on mine. I see what he wants and nod to his unspoken question. He reaches his hand tentivaly towards my chest and traces the scar with his fingers. I close my eyes. It actually feels better to have the warmth of his skin against it. Suddenly he drops his hand and I feel it go around my waist. The other quickly joins it. Before I know it, he has pulled me in for a kiss. As we pull away, I look at him questionaly. Harry is never usually one for public displays of affection. He just shrugs and leans in.  
  
"You look beautiful, Lu.", he whispers in my ear. I'm thankful for his arms around my waist because I go a little weak in the knees. I steal a glance at our other friends and they all look as surprised as I feel. Ginny catches my eye and winks, which makes me giggle. Harry turns back to the others, but keeps one hand on my waist. I am surprised by these displays of affection but I like the feeling I get when I'm this close to him.  
  
The six of us head over to a table located near the staff table. We are guests of honor. I sit between Harry and Ginny. Harry immediately puts his arm around me and I lean onto him. I could definitely get used to this side of him. Dumbledore stands once everyone takes their seats and starts to speak. I feel my eyes closing. I usually enjoy Dumbledore's speeches but I am still weak from the battle. I don't notice that it's over until Harry leans over and kisses me on the cheek. I open my eyes and smile at him. He removes his arm so he can eat. I really wish we didn't have to eat. I was comfortable. I eat a little and notice everyone watching how much I eat. I eat as much as I can and sit back in my chair. Ginny is the one who politely tells me that I should eat more. I turn to my best friend.  
  
"I'll eat more later, Gin. I still don't have my appetite back."  
  
She nods but I don't think she believes it's an acceptable answer. I feel Harry's hand on my knee. He squeezes it slightly and I turn to him and smile. I wait for the others to finish supper. As soon as Harry finishes, he stands up and bows to me, offering his hand.  
  
"My lady, may I have this dance?"  
  
I giggle and put my hand in his, "You may, my Lord."  
  
He helps me to my feet as the other also rise. The tables are swept to the sides of the Hall and the music begins. He leads me to the dance floor and slips his arms around my waist. I put my arms around is neck and rest my head on his chest. He leans his head down and nuzzles my curls. I laugh and look up at him. He smiles warmly at me and bends slightly to kiss me on the nose. I stand on my tiptoes to return the favor. Kissing each other on the nose is something we have always done. One of our little quirks. After a few dances, he notices that my eyes are drooping.  
  
"Would you like to go for a walk?" he whispers. I nod and he takes my hand and leads me out of the Hall.  
  
We walk and talk about little things and end up on the Quidditch pitch. I lower myself to the grass but he quickly stops me. He removes his outer robe and wraps it around me. Harry then sits down and motions for me to sit on his lap. I oblige willingly. He wraps his arms around my waist. I lean back against him and sigh.  
  
"Harry, you are acting differently around me now. What happened? Not that I mind it." It's been bothering me all night. I have to know.  
  
"How so?", he asks. His voice is muffled because his face is buried in my hair. I turn around and slide off his lap. I want to look him in the eyes. His arms stay around my waist and I move closer to him.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about, Harry." I gesture towards the hands around my waist and he begins to remove them. I quickly move my hands to cover his and keep them there. He smiles down at me.  
  
"I guess...Luna...I thought you were dead. I've never been more scared."  
  
I look into his eyes. Emerald green meeting hazel. His are swimming with tears. I know this is hard for him.  
  
"And I guess I realized how much I...I...love you, Luna Grace Lovegood."  
  
I gasp and my hands fly to cover my mouth. Nobody, other than my mother, has ever said that to me. He removes a hand from waist to wipe a tear from my cheek. I do the same to him.  
  
"That's...that's the first time you have ever said that to me, Harry."  
  
"I know...but it's not the first time I felt it."  
  
I smile. "I love you too, Harry James Potter."  
  
I watch as his eyes light up. He leans back as he lightly pulls me towards him and kisses me...on the nose first..then on the lips. 


End file.
